Unexpected
by Milda Malione
Summary: Mereka tak lagi memerlukan alasan mengapa rentetan alur tak terduga membawa keduanya sampai di titik ini. Ditulis untuk event #CPC2016 dan challenge #MakeThemHappy.


**Unexpected**

…

 **Disclaimer:**

Another © Yukito Ayatsuji

If I owned Another, Izumi and Kouichi would be together. But the plot is mine, no profit gained.

.

…

.

 _blueribbon: apa hobimu?_

 _innocentboy: entahlah. merenung, mungkin?_

Pesan terkirim. Sedetik kemudian, Sakakibara Kouichi menatap layar komputernya dengan pandangan menerawang dan perasaan sedikit menyesal. Ingin rasanya ia menarik kembali pesan itu, menggantinya dengan jawaban lain yang lebih mengesankan. Ia menjawab terlalu jujur, mengetiknya setengah sadar, lalu mengirimkannya begitu saja tanpa berpikir ulang.

Kau tidak punya kesempatan, Kouichi. Kata hatinya merendahkan.

Seorang gadis di sana, di depan komputernya, pasti tengah tertawa ketika membaca pesan balasan bodoh itu. Bagaimana mungkin merenung menjadi sebuah hobi? Jika boleh jujur, itu memang kegiatan yang sering ia lakukan. Bukankah itu yang dinamakan hobi? Berarti pesan yang ia kirimkan tak sepenuhnya salah. Lagi pula, Kouichi hanya ingin membalas pesan itu dengan cepat tanpa membuat teman obrolannya menunggu. Ah, keinginan itu membuatnya melupakan nasihat Teshigawara tentang obrolan dalam jaringan; bahwa satu atau dua kebohongan masih dianggap wajar jika bisa membuat orang lain terkesan.

Terlambat untuk mengingat nasihat Teshigawara. Sekarang, pesan jujurnya belum juga mendapat balasan.

Detak jantung Kouichi menaikkan kecepatannya.

.

 _innocentboy: entahlah. merenung, mungkin?_

Akazawa Izumi mengerutkan dahi. Jari-jari lentiknya tertahan di papan ketik. Ia kembali membaca pesan yang dikirimkan sebelumnya, meyakinkan diri bahwa ia menanyakan hobi seseorang yang menjadi teman obrolannya di sana. Dan jawaban itulah yang kini menjadi balasan.

Merenung? Ulang Izumi dalam hati. Apakah itu bisa disebut hobi? Aneh sekali. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa Yukari, Takako, dan gadis-gadis lain di kelasnya tergila-gila dengan aplikasi obrolan dalam jaringan ini. Izumi sebenarnya tak begitu tertarik, ia hanya penasaran mencobanya. Tak ada keuntungan yang bisa diharapkan dari bertukar pesan dengan orang asing—atau orang aneh dalam konteksnya. Lihat saja sekarang, ia sedang menghadapi seseorang yang hobinya merenung. Yang benar saja.

Izumi tersenyum sinis, tak lagi acuh dengan laman obrolan di layar komputernya. Jawaban kurang meyakinkan membuatnya bosan. Maka ia merasa bahwa inilah waktu yang tepat untuk mengakhiri obrolan dengan… _innocentboy_? Mendadak saja Izumi menahan kursor pada ikon tanda silang berwarna merah di sudut komputernya. _Nickname_ dari teman obrolannya adalah _innocent_ , menggambarkan seseorang yang lugu, polos dan jawaban itu mungkin saja memang… jujur.

Ah, tak ada salahnya memberi kesempatan pada orang lain. Jemarinya kembali mengetik.

.

 _blueribbon: menarik. rasanya baru kali ini aku mendengar seseorang punya hobi merenung._

Setelah beberapa menit tertunduk di atas meja, Kouichi mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar nada pesan masuk. Detak jantungnya kembali normal. Gadis itu membalas pesannya. Pesan jujurnya yang memalukan. Dan ia berkomentar dengan kata _menarik_. Oh, gadis yang baik.

Kesempatan itu sepertinya masih ada.

Benak Kouichi kini tak lagi dipenuhi pikiran-pikiran negatif tentang balasan pesan bodoh yang ia kirimkan, namun berganti memikirkan hal apa lagi yang harus ia tanyakan agar bisa tetap mengobrol dengannya.

Seseorang yang menganggap kejujurannya menarik pantas dipertahankan, bukan?

.

 _innocentboy: merenung hanya salah satu hobiku. lalu, apa hobimu?_

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Izumi mendapatkan balasan dari teman obrolannya di seberang sana. _Innocentboy_ menjawab pesan tanpa pikir panjang. Benar-benar lugu, tidak seperti dirinya yang perlu banyak pertimbangan sebelum memutuskan balasan. Padahal ia hanya perlu mengetik dua kata pendek untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

.

 _blueribbon: minum kopi._

Dua kata, tak lebih. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari balasan singkat yang ia terima? Persepsi bahwa gadis-siapapun-itu di seberang sana sudah mulai bosan dan ingin segera mengakhiri obrolan mereka? _Tidak_ , Kouichi menolak mengakuinya. _Blueribbon_ adalah gadis pertama yang menjadi teman obrolannya. Ia tak ingin obrolan ini menguap begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan kesan.

Harus ada yang dilakukan. Untuk membuat lawan bicaranya terkesan sekaligus menghilangkan kesalahan.

Kouichi menekan huruf-huruf di papan ketiknya dengan perasaan cemas. Ia berharap.

.

 _innocentboy: bagaimana jika kita bertemu untuk minum kopi?._

 _Apa_?

Seolah tak percaya dengan pesan yang baru ia terima, Izumi mendekatkan wajahnya ke layar. Tidak, ia tidak salah baca. Selanjutnya ia justru bertanya-tanya seberapa besar kadar _innocence_ dari laki-laki itu. _Innocentboy_ menawarkan ajakan untuk bertemu dan minum kopi ketika mereka baru saja bertukar obrolan lewat jaringan internet dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. Tidakkah itu terlalu terburu-buru?

Ah, mungkin dia bercanda.

.

 _blueribbon: lalu setelah itu kita merenung?_

Kouichi tertawa.

Perempuan di seberang sana pastilah menganggap ia hanya bercanda, ketika pada kenyataannya ada keyakinan yang mendorongnya untuk mengajak sosok itu bertemu di dunia nyata. Pertama, di awal obrolan mereka, gadis itu mengatakan ia tinggal di Yomiyama Utara, wilayah yang sama dengan tempat tinggalnya. Suatu kebetulan menyenangkan. Kedua, entah kenapa, ia merasa memiliki keberanian cukup untuk mengajak seorang gadis ketika tidak secara langsung bertukar tatapan dengannya. Karakter pendiam dan penyendiri melekat pada Kouichi. Maka inilah kesempatannya agar bisa melepaskan lekatan itu pelan-pelan. Tak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi ketika ia dan perempuan itu akhirnya bertemu pertama kali dalam keadaan tidak saling mengenal. Mereka bisa memulai semuanya dari awal.

Sedikitpun Kouichi tidak bercanda.

.

 _innocentboy: aku serius._

Dua baris kata yang Izumi terima seketika mematahkan anggapannya bahwa teman obrolannya itu tidak sedang bercanda. Mungkin laki-laki itu memang jujur, mungkin ia memang serius, mungkin ia memang tak pernah menganggap semuanya hanya basa-basi belaka, mungkin ia memang ingin menjuruskan obrolan ini pada sebuah tujuan.

Terlalu banyak spekulasi mendera pikirannya ketika ia hanya perlu mencoba.

Mencoba untuk bersikap lebih terbuka.

.

 _blueribbon: baiklah. Sabtu ini?_

 _innocentboy: ide bagus. kau punya kedai kopi favorit?_

 _blueribbon: tentu. kedai kopi dekat taman hiburan Yomiyama._

Pesan-pesan itu mengalir begitu cepat. Kouichi hampir tidak percaya bahwa ia baru saja mengajak seorang gadis—yang belum ia kenal—untuk minum kopi bersama ketika pada kenyataannya, kopi bukanlah minuman favoritnya. Saat ajakan itu menjelma dalam ketikan penuh cemasnya, ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa perempuan itu akan menjawab tidak karena menganggap semua ini terlalu cepat. Nyatanya perkiraan Kouichi tidak tepat.

Maka sekarang, pikirannya melayang, menjajaki taman hiburan Yomiyama yang pernah ia singgahi bersama kakak perempuannya, mengingat-ingat barisan penjual makanan, pertokoan dan kedai-kedai di sepanjang lokasi taman hiburan, mencari kedai kopi yang perempuan itu maksudkan.

Ingatan Kouichi bisa diandalkan.

.

 _innocentboy: aku tahu tempat itu._

 _blueribbon: bagus. sampai_ _ketemu kalau begitu._

 _innocentboy: tunggu. bagaimana kita bisa saling mengenali?_

Mulut Izumi mengeluarkan bunyi 'huh' pelan, nyaris tak terdengar bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia baru akan mengakhiri obrolan mereka ketika menerima pesan itu. Pesan yang membuktikan bahwa teman dunia mayanya ternyata telah memikirkan semua hal dengan lebih detail. Ia hampir lupa bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu di tengah keramaian Taman Hiburan Yomiyama yang selalu dipenuhi orang. Lalu kemudian, laki-laki itu bertanya bagaimana mereka bisa saling mengenali.

Itu berarti Izumi harus memikirkan pakaian apa yang akan ia pakai untuk akhir pekan.

Hari Sabtu yang ditentukan masih berjarak tiga hari dari sekarang dan memikirkan pakaian apa yang akan dikenakan adalah salah satu hal rumit yang selalu dipikirkan perempuan. Izumi selalu bingung menimbang-nimbang, terlebih untuk kesempatan baru dan tuntutan untuk mencipta pertemuan pertama yang mengesankan. Ia bangkit dari duduknya menuju lemari pakaian di salah satu sudut kamar, membuka sebelah pintu dan berdiri mematung di sana untuk beberapa lama, terpaut pada deretan blus dan gaun yang tergantung serta tumpukan rok yang terlipat di bawahnya.

Ia ingin memakai padanan pakaian yang serasi dan sedikit banyak bisa menunjukkan karakternya. Izumi memutar otak seraya memainkan rambut berpitanya. Tentu saja ia bisa menemukan jawaban.

Maka sekarang, ia kembali berhadapan dengan layar, mengetik sebaris pesan.

.

 _blueribbon: aku akan memakai rok biru, blus putih dan pita rambut biru. kau?_

Sekelebat bayangan tercipta dalam benak Kouichi. Perempuan dengan rok biru dan blus putih, dengan pita rambut sewarna roknya. Apakah roknya pendek atau panjang? Bagaimana dengan potongan rambutnya? Apakah ia berambut panjang sehingga sebagian rambutnya diikat dengan pita? Ataukah ia berambut pendek sehingga pita itu hanya menjadi hiasan saja? Bagaimana ia terlihat nanti?

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan memenuhi benaknya. Kouichi lupa jika perempuan di seberang sana tengah menunggu balasannya.

Ah, tinggal ketik saja warna kemeja dan celana yang pertama terpikirkan. Tak perlu susah-susah.

.

 _innocentboy: celana cokelat dan kemeja hijau._

Tipikal. _Innocentboy_ pasti akan memberikan jawaban termudah yang bisa ia pikirkan. Izumi mencatat pesan itu dalam otaknya. Sabtu nanti, ketika ia pergi ke Taman Hiburan Yomiyama, ia hanya perlu mencari seorang pria dengan celana cokelat dan kemeja hijau. Tak akan sulit, bukan?

Ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri obrolan malam ini, ketika lampu di langit-langit kamarnya sudah dimatikan dan hanya ada lampu belajar serta sorotan cahaya dari layar komputer yang menjadi sumber penerangan.

Obrolan itu diakhiri dengan pertukaran nomor telepon.

Akhir pekan. Kedai kopi dekat Taman Hiburan. Mereka berdua akan dipertemukan.

oOo

Sabtu yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya sampai. Dalam perjalanan menuju Taman Hiburan, Izumi menerima pesan singkat dari Takako, sahabat karibnya. Pesan itu berbunyi: ' _Yosh! Selamat berakhir pekan dengan Innocentboy!_ ' dengan tambahan simbol senyum di bagian akhir. Segera saja ia menekan tombol kembali tanpa mau bersusah-payah membalas pesan. Sedikit rasa sesal membayang di pikirannya. Seharusnya ia tak perlu menceritakan tentang laki-laki yang menjadi _partner_ obrolan dalam jaringan itu, termasuk mengatakan bahwa mereka akan bertemu di akhir pekan untuk minum kopi. Takako tahu jika 'minum kopi' hanya sebuah sinekdoke. Ketika Izumi berkisah, Takako segera memprediksi jika pertemuan pertama sahabatnya dengan laki-laki ber- _nickname innocentboy_ itupasti akan bermuara pada aktivitas akhir pekan yang panjang, bukan hanya sekadar memesan kopi, meminumnya berdua sampai habis, lalu pulang.

Ingin rasanya Izumi menyangkal prediksi itu. Sebenarnya, ia hanya mencoba bersikap lebih terbuka dengan menyetujui ajakan seseorang yang belum sepenuhnya ia kenal. Hanya karena ia dan laki-laki itu sama-sama tinggal di Yomiyama, Izumi merasa tak ada salahnya memberi suatu kesempatan. Jadi ia beranggapan bahwa Takako tak perlu membesar-besarkan sesuatu yang ia anggap biasa saja. Lagi pula, bisa saja pertemuan pertama ini juga menjadi pertemuan terakhirnya dengan _innocentboy_ atau siapapun nama aslinya nanti.

Izumi tak ingin berharap banyak, pun tak ingin memikirkan akan seperti apa _innocentboy_ di dunia nyata. Sudah cukup baginya menerka-nerka rupa, postur atau bahkan model kemeja dan celana yang akan laki-laki itu kenakan. Ia berusaha menepis semua prediksi dan perkiraan itu. Ia tepis pula kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi: _innocentboy_ tidak datang.

Tak masalah. Jika kemungkinan itu yang menjadi nyata, Izumi sudah merencanakan untuk menunggu sendiri di kedai kopi, memesan kopi favoritnya, lalu menelepon Takako agar datang menemani. Izumi sama sekali tak akan merugi, jika saja harapannya untuk bertemu laki-laki itu tak dilebih-lebihkan.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya.

Sementara itu, Kouichi baru saja melewati kelokan terakhir menuju Taman Hiburan. Ia hanya perlu menyusuri jembatan di atas bendungan, terus berjalan lurus, lalu menyeberang di perempatan. Ia sudah hampir sampai, bahkan dengan langkah-langkah pelan yang ia ciptakan serta beragam kemungkinan yang dipikirkan. Tak ada yang tahu jika ia akan menemui orang asing belum dikenal saat itu. Neneknya hanya tahu jika ia akan pergi keluar, tanpa penjelasan pergi ke mana dan akan bertemu siapa. Kouichi memang sengaja tidak menceritakannya kepada siapapun. Terlampau cemas dan khawatir jika _blueribbon_ tak akan menampakkan diri atau ia tak berhasil bertemu dengan seorang gadis berpakaian putih dengan pita biru menghiasi rambutnya atau perempuan itu mengurungkan niatnya atau kemungkinan buruk lain yang nantinya akan membuatnya termangu sendiri seperti orang kebingungan di tengah ramainya taman hiburan. Menyedihkan.

Kemungkinan buruk tak hanya akan terjadi ketika perempuan itu tidak datang. Jika seandainya dia datang pun, Kouichi masih bingung harus berkata apa atau bersikap bagaimana. Ini pertama kalinya ia berjanji untuk bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Diingatnya kembali awal yang mengantarkan dirinya sampai di titik ini. Obrolan lewat jaringan internet di malam itu. Jawaban-jawaban jujurnya yang sedikit memalukan. Lalu ajakan spontan yang ia lontarkan untuk menebus kesalahan dan membuktikan bahwa ia tidak akan canggung bertemu perempuan.

Bahwa ia bukan Kouichi si tukang penyendiri.

Karena pada saat itu, ia memang tidak sendiri. Taman Hiburan, beserta keramaian dan orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya sudah berada di depan mata, persis ketika dirinya sudah menyeberangi perempatan jalan. Segera saja ia mengawaskan pandangannya, mencari-cari perempuan berblus putih, memperhatikan kepala demi kepala dan berusaha menemukan rambut berpita biru.

Tidak ada. Belum datang atau tidak akan datang adalah dua kemungkinan yang kini memenuhi kepala Kouichi.

Ia bergegas menjauh dari gerbang taman lalu menyusuri sepanjang jalan yang dipenuhi beraneka ragam kedai dan pertokoan. Langkahnya terhenti di kedai kopi itu, kedai kopi dekat Taman Hiburan, kedai yang _blueribbon_ maksudkan.

Kouichi merasa harus memastikan demi dilihatnya halaman kedai terlihat tidak begitu ramai. Hanya ada dua-tiga orang yang lalu lalang serta penjual balon di dekat kedai. Maka ia meraih ponselnya, membuka daftar kontak dan berhenti di nama _blueribbon_. Ia mengingatkan dirinya untuk menanyakan nama asli gadis itu jika akhirnya mereka bertemu dan mengganti nama kontak di ponselnya.

Telepon tersambung.

Di dalam, di salah satu meja, ponsel Izumi berdering. Nomor dan nama pemanggil bertuliskan _innocentboy_ tampil di layar. Ia menekan tombol angkat dan segera saja mendengar suara di seberang sana. Entah kenapa, suara itu terdengar familiar.

"Di mana kau sekarang?"

Izumi bangkit dari duduknya, bergegas menuju pintu keluar sebelum menjawab, "Aku berdiri di depan kedai."

"Aku juga. Aku di dekat penjual balon."

Ia ingat sempat melihat penjual balon sebelum masuk ke kedai kopi itu. Izumi melirik ke arahnya. Napasnya tertahan. Itukah dia? _Innocentboy_? Berkemeja hijau dengan celana berwarna cokelat.

Di saat bersamaan, Kouichi melirik ke sebelah kanan, mendapati seseorang dengan rok biru selutut, blus putih pendek, dan tentu saja, pita rambut berwarna biru. _Blueribbon._ Itu adalah _nickname_ -nya. Bagaimana mungkin Kouichi tidak menyadari ini?

Mereka berdua serempak menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga, saling bertukar tatapan tak percaya.

Kouichi tak melepaskan pandangannya, sementara Izumi mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Kouichi-kun?"

"Akazawa… san?"

oOo

"Jadi hobimu merenung, Kouichi-kun?" Izumi memulai setelah menyeruput kopi yang baru terhidang. Roman mukanya menahan tawa.

Inilah yang Kouichi cemaskan. Gadis yang bertemu dengannya akan membahas obrolan mereka di malam itu. Menurutnya, itu memalukan. Dan lebih memalukan lagi ketika ia harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa gadis itu, _blueribbon_ , adalah Akazawa Izumi. Ketua Pendataan Siswa di sekolah barunya, teman sekelasnya yang lebih sering terlihat dingin dan angkuh, perempuan muda yang selalu memakai pita biru di sekolah. _Blueribbon_. Tentu saja itu akan menjadi _nickname_ -nya. Dan Kouichi merasa bodoh baru menyadari hal ini sekarang.

"Sudah kubilang itu hanya salah satu hobiku," sahutnya kemudian. Cangkir kopi di hadapannya belum juga tersentuh.

Izumi mengangguk-angguk, "Oke. Lalu apa hobimu yang lain?"

Hening. Kouichi berpikir sebelum memberi jawaban. Ia tak ingin kembali mengeluarkan jawaban memalukan. "Aku suka menggambar, kadang-kadang."

"Kadang-kadang. Karena kau lebih sering merenung."

"Oh, ayolah." Kouichi memutar bola mata, sementara Izumi tertawa, "Kupikir kau tidak akan terus-menerus membahas ini dalam pertemuan pertama kita di luar sekolah, Akazawa-san."

Tawa Izumi seketika terhenti. Ia mengaduk kopinya, menghela napas, menguatkan diri sendiri. "Untukku ini yang kedua." Suaranya kembali terdengar seiring berhentinya denting sendok yang beradu dengan cangkir. "Aku masih merasa kita pernah bertemu sebelum kau pindah ke Yomiyama. Aku heran kau tidak mengingatnya." Setahun silam, ketika ia tak sengaja melempar kaleng bekas dan terjatuh dari undakan berumput, ketika kedua tangan mereka berjabat untuk pertama kalinya. Ingatan itu membayang dalam benak Izumi.

Bukan kali pertama telinga Kouichi mendengar kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Izumi. Saat di sekolah, rasanya gadis itu juga mengatakan hal sama. Namun ia masih belum bisa mengingatnya.

Kouichi menggeleng lemah. "Mungkin kau keliru dengan orang lain, Akazawa-san."

"Mungkin," Izumi akhirnya mengalah meski dalam hatinya, ia yakin jika dirinya tak mungkin keliru. Ingatan itu masih jelas. Laki-laki di hadapannya saat ini adalah laki-laki yang sama yang kepalanya terkena lemparan kaleng tanpa sengaja, laki-laki yang membantunya berdiri saat tubuhnya jatuh menyentuh tanah. Setahun lalu. Tentu saja ia masih mengingatnya. Tetapi jika Kouichi melupakannya begitu saja, tak apa. Ia gadis yang kuat, bukan? Izumi mengedikkan bahu. "Hei, aku penasaran," serunya kemudian, mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, "saat _chatting_ itu, apa kau menyadari kalau _blueribbon_ itu aku? Maksudku, aku sering memakai pita biru, kalau kau memperhatikan, Kouichi-kun."

"Jujur saja, aku baru mengingatnya setelah melihatmu sekarang."

"Tak heran," Izumi berdecak, "Kau memang pantas memakai nama _innocentboy._ Bukan hal aneh jika kau memilih nama itu."

Kouichi enggan berkomentar.

"Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku untuk bertemu?"

"Itu…" Kouichi menahan kalimatnya. Perlukah ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Bahwa ajakan itu mengalir begitu saja dari jemarinya. Bahwa itu adalah kali pertama ia mengajak seorang perempuan untuk bertemu. Bahwa ia memberanikan diri mengajak seseorang yang belum dikenalnya untuk membuktikan dirinya bukan seorang penyendiri. Dan bahwa ia tidak pernah menyangka jika perempuan itu adalah seseorang yang dikenalnya di dunia nyata. Ah, kenyataan terkadang melenceng jauh dari apa yang ia perkirakan.

Izumi termangu, menunggu jawaban. 

"Itu, sebenarnya," Kouichi tertunduk, "pertama kalinya aku mengajak seorang perempuan untuk bertemu. Kurasa aku tidak terlalu canggung saat tidak berhadapan langsung dengan perempuan yang akan kuajak."

Sepasang mata cokelat milik Izumi membulat. Jawaban teramat jujur yang baru saja ia dengar meyakinkannya jika Kouichi memang pantas disebut _innocent._ Kenyataan itu membuatnya senang, sekaligus sedih. Jika laki-laki di depannya itu berkata jujur tentang alasan awal yang membuat mereka berdua bisa berada di tempat yang sama saat ini, maka tentu saja Kouichi juga mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya tentang ia yang tak ingat pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Baiklah," kata Izumi setelah beberapa saat terdiam. "Alasan apapun itu, kurasa kita tetap harus mensyukuri pertemuan hari ini, bukan?" Mendadak saja ia mengingat nasihat Takako untuk bersikap lebih terbuka menghadapi _innocentboy_. Mau tak mau Izumi memikirkan apa reaksi Takako ketika tahu jika _innocentboy_ nyatanya adalah Sakakibara Kouichi.

Kouichi mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum. Ia setuju meski tanpa suara.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah ini?" Izumi bertanya, berharap banyak tidak mendengar jawaban 'pulang'.

"Entahlah," sahut Kouichi.

Izumi menghela napas lega. "Um, kau ingin ke Taman Hiburan?" Sama seperti Kouichi yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya untuk bertemu dan minum kopi, ajakan itu juga keluar dari mulut Izumi begitu saja.

Tidak pernah terpikirkan jika gadis berpita biru yang Kouichi anggap dingin itu mengajaknya untuk memperpanjang pertemuan mereka. Ajakan yang sepenuhnya tidak merugikan mengingat jarak taman hiburan dengan kedai kopi tempat mereka berada sekarang dapat ditempuh hanya dengan berjalan. Maka Kouichi mengangguk mengiyakan, menambahkan seulas senyuman untuk membalas senyum yang juga terkembang di bibir Akazawa Izumi.

Mereka meninggalkan meja, membiarkan secangkir kopi yang masih penuh dan cangkir lain yang isinya hampir habis.

oOo

Izumi memasukkan kembang gula merah muda ke dalam mulutnya seraya menyaksikan Kouichi melempar bola-bola kecil agar dapat masuk ke dalam deretan kaleng berjarak beberapa meter di depannya. Kaleng-kaleng itu dijajarkan dalam tiga undakan. Ada sebelas deretan kaleng di undakan pertama, tingginya paling rendah. Setingkat lebih atas, sembilan kaleng berjajar di undakan kedua, sementara undakan tertinggi hanya berisi tujuh kaleng. Sejak tadi, Kouichi menargetkan untuk dapat meraih salah satu kaleng di undakan paling tinggi. Namun bola pingpong yang ia lemparkan selalu meleset, padahal bola yang ia terima hanya sedikit. Belum sempat ia berhasil memasukkan satu bola pun ke dalam kaleng, bola yang tertinggal di tangannya hanya tinggal dua.

Kouichi melempar satu bola sekenanya. Bola itu hanya menyentuh permukaan kaleng lalu memantul ke depan sebelum menggelinding ke lantai. Ia kini siap melepaskan bola terakhir. Sekilas, sudut matanya melirik Izumi. Perempuan itu masih menikmati kembang gula, namun pandangannya menatap kaleng-kaleng di depan penuh harap, menambah keinginan Kouichi untuk dapat memasukkan satu bola saja ke dalam kaleng manapun agar memenangkan hadiah. Ia menahan napas, memejamkan mata beberapa saat, lalu melempar.

"Ah," desah Izumi kecewa.

Walau pelan, desahan itu masih bisa Kouichi dengar. Bola terakhir meleset. Keberuntungan sedang enggan menyapanya.

"Sudahlah, permainannya memang susah." Izumi menghibur, mengikuti Kouichi menjauhi stan permainan.

Ada rasa syukur terselip di hati Kouichi saat mendengar perkataan Izumi. Ia sudah mengira akan mendapati Izumi yang kecewa dan segera mengucapkan kata berpisah untuk pulang. Perkiraan Kouichi sama melesetnya dengan lemparan bola-bola yang ia ciptakan. Nyatanya mereka masih berjalan beriringan.

"Apa lagi yang harus kita coba?" Kouichi akhirnya membuka suara, "Kau ingin naik _merry-go-round_ , Akazawa-san?" lanjutnya setelah menyadari mereka berhenti dekat wahana komidi putar.

"Apa?" Izumi balik bertanya, nadanya menyiratkan rasa heran. "Tentu saja tidak. Kita bukan murid taman kanak-kanak, 'kan?" Ia mengedarkan pandangan, "Aku sedang mencari satu wahana yang ingin kucoba. Kurasa itu ada di sekitar sini… Ya! Itu dia!" Tiba-tiba saja Izumi berseru ketika menemukan stan permainan yang dicarinya sejak tadi. Tanpa sadar, ia berlalu mendahului Kouichi, mendekati stan bertuliskan "Mini Golf" dengan huruf berukuran besar-besar.

"Mini golf?" Kouichi masih berdiri di dekat stan itu ketika Izumi baru saja selesai membeli tiket. Tangannya kini menggenggam satu stik golf. Ukurannya lebih kecil jika dibandingkan dengan stik golf biasa. Ada helaian pita berwarna-warni di ujung stik itu.

"Kau ingin ikut bermain?" tanya Izumi kemudian.

Untuk sesaat. Kouichi menimbang-nimbang. Tawaran bermain mini golf sebenarnya terlihat mengasyikkan jika saja ia berhenti memikirkan keinginan untuk mendapatkan hadiah dari stan-stan permainan yang menuntut ketepatannya dalam melempar, membidik atau menembak. Permainan yang terlihat mudah, namun ternyata cukup sulit ditaklukkan.

Maka Kouichi menolak, membiarkan Izumi sendirian melewati gerbang yang dihiasi balon-balon kecil untuk masuk ke dalam lapangan mini golf yang sudah disediakan. Mereka berjanji akan bertemu kembali setelah menyelesaikan permainan masing-masing. Izumi mempersiapkan diri untuk mengarahkan bolanya ke dalam lubang, sementara sepasang kaki Kouichi melangkah menuju stan permainan lain.

 _Shateki_ , itu pilihannya. Berbagai macam hadiah yang didominasi boneka, topeng dan pernak-pernik menarik lainnya menjadi pemandangan yang ia saksikan di sana. Dalam permainan ini, ia diberi pistol mainan sebagai senjata. Tujuannya sederhana. Menembak hadiah yang ia inginkan. Hadiah akan menjadi miliknya ketika ia menembak tepat sasaran. Dan Kouichi sudah menentukan sasarannya.

Pukulan pertama Izumi menciptakan _hole-in-one_. Bolanya tepat masuk ke dalam lubang. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk satu senyuman. Sayang, Kouichi tidak ada di sana untuk ikut menyaksikan.

Tembakan pertama Kouichi nyaris mengenai sasaran. Peluru buatan dari pistol mainannya mendarat beberapa senti di atas hadiah yang ia targetkan, membuatnya harus kembali melepaskan tembakan. Dalam hati, ia bersyukur Izumi tak melihatnya.

Permainan golf mini Izumi dirasa semakin menyenangkan. Lubang demi lubang yang tersedia di arena sudah mampu ia taklukan. Dengan anggun, ia kembali menggerakkan stik golfnya, mengarahkan bola berwarna putih agar mendekati lubang berikutnya. Secara bersamaan, di tempat dengan jarak tak jauh dari arena mini golf, sekali lagi, Kouichi meloloskan satu tembakan setelah berulang kali gagal atau hampir menang. Kali ini ia yakin akan berhasil.

Boleh jadi konsentrasi Kouichi terganggu jika ada Izumi di dekatnya. Karena saat ini, ketika _blueribbon_ tidak berada di sebelahnya, ia berhasil mengenai sasaran. Satu boneka beruang terjatuh terkena tembakan yang ia lepaskan, tepat ketika Izumi menghampirinya, berseri-seri dengan membawa karangan bunga kecil, hadiah dari permainan mini-golf yang baru diselesaikannya.

Izumi berseru riang, "Kau berhasil!"

Kouichi hanya menanggapi dengan senyum. Gadis itu datang setelah ia menang. Momen yang sempurna.

"Kau memenangkan satu boneka beruang. Selamat!" Penjaga stan _shateki_ menyerahkan boneka beruang kepada Kouichi, "Oh! Dan satu hadiah tambahan! Lihat, kau benar-benar beruntung."

Secarik kertas tertempel rapi di bagian punggung boneka. Kouichi segera melepaskan carikan kertas itu begitu menerimanya. "Apa ini?"

"Tiket masuk _photo booth_. Tempatnya ada di sebelah sana." Penjaga stan menjelaskan dengan ramah, menunjuk salah satu stan berfoto di dekat wahana permainan anak-anak. "Mereka pasti senang melakukan _couple photo_."

" _Couple photo_?"

"Ya, untuk pasangan kekasih seperti kalian." 

Mendadak saja, pipi Kouichi dan Izumi bersemu merah.

"Um, sebenarnya, kami bukan..." Kouichi terbata.

"Sudahlah," potong Izumi cepat. Tak ingin membuang waktu untuk meralat. "Terima kasih." Ditariknya Kouichi menjauh dari _shateki_ dan penjaga stannya yang terlalu mudah menyimpulkan. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju _photo booth_ yang ditunjukkan sang penjaga stan.

"Kau tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hadiah ini, 'kan?" kata Izumi kemudian setelah berada di depan tempat berfoto.

"Aku sebenarnya hanya ingin mendapatkan boneka ini untukmu, Akazawa-san," sahut Kouichi pelan.

"Oh," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Izumi. Senyumnya mengembang ketika bersentuhan dengan bulu-bulu halus boneka beruang dari tangan Kouichi. "Tapi hadiah tambahannya juga menarik. Ayolah!"

Lagi-lagi Kouichi mengikuti Izumi. Mereka masuk ke dalam _photo booth_ setelah menyerahkan tiket. Karangan bunga dan boneka beruang dalam genggaman Izumi menjadi penawar kecanggungan yang tercipta ketika kamera mulai membidik dan mengabadikan setiap gerakan mereka di dalam ruangan itu. Izumi bisa berekspresi dengan memeluk boneka selagi memegang karangan bunga. Sementara Kouichi lebih banyak berfoto dengan ekspresi datar atau menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya sedikit saja. Tangannya tak banyak berekspresi.

Ketika mereka menerima lembaran foto yang sudah dicetak, mulut Izumi membulat. Kesan kaku dan canggung tergambar jelas dalam hasil cetak foto-foto itu.

"Kau bisa menyimpan semuanya," Kouichi memecahkan gelembung keheningan di antara mereka.

Izumi terdiam sebelum memutuskan, "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja kita akan membaginya. Ini adalah bukti pertemuan pertama kita, _innocentboy_!" Ia terkikik, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Kouichi selain menerima dua lembar foto dari Izumi. Satu foto memperlihatkan ekspresinya yang lebih mirip orang bingung dan Izumi dengan boneka beruang tepat di bawah dagunya. Satu foto lain sedikit lebih baik. Kouichi terlihat memasang senyum samar, sementara Izumi tersenyum lepas dengan karangan bunga dan boneka beruang dalam genggamannya. Ia merasa menjadi benalu dalam foto itu. Foto Izumi akan terlihat lebih sempurna tanpa dirinya terbingkai di sana. Namun tak urung, ia memasukkan lembaran foto ke dalam saku celananya.

Keduanya kembali mencipta kesunyian, sangat kontras dengan suasana Sabtu sore di Taman Hiburan yang semakin ramai. Mungkin mereka akan tetap tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing jika tidak ada seorang gadis yang mendekat ke tempat keduanya berdiri. Gadis itu menyerahkan sehelai brosur sambil membungkuk.

"Datanglah ke Obake Yashiki," sapa gadis itu seraya berlalu.

Kouichi menerima brosur itu. Obake Yashiki? Ia mengulang kata yang tercetak di atas brosur.

"Apa itu?" tanya Izumi penasaran.

"Obake Yashiki."

"Oh, itu pasti wahana rumah hantu yang baru dibuka di sini. Kau ingin mencobanya, Kouichi-kun?"

"Rumah hantu?"

"Ya, tentu saja bukan hantu sungguhan. Kurasa wahana itu pantas dicoba."

Izumi ingin mengulur waktu kebersamaannya bersama Kouichi saat ini dan gadis penyelamat yang membagikan brosur itu sedikit membuka kesempatannya untuk perlahan memulihkan rasa canggung di antara mereka. Sebenarnya, jika Kouichi mau mengakui sedikit saja, ia pun tak ingin meninggalkan kesan kaku di akhir pertemuannya dengan Izumi. Brosur dalam genggamannya kini membentangkan jalan.

Karena itulah, tanpa berkata-kata, keduanya berlalu menuju wahana Obake Yashiki di salah satu sudut Taman Hiburan. Seiring dengan senja yang semakin menampakkan rupanya, rumah hantu di depan mereka penuh dengan antrean. Rumah itu terlihat sangat muram dan kusam dengan beberapa kerangka kayu lapuk di bagian teras, cat pintu dan jendela yang sudah mengelupas, serta kandelar besar di langit-langit yang dipenuhi jaring laba-laba dan pecahan kaca. Suara-suara penasaran dari orang-orang dalam antrean berdengung di telinga Kouichi dan Izumi. Kouichi menelan ludah, sementara Izumi meremas lebih kuat boneka dalam genggamannya.

Perlu beberapa saat bagi Izumi untuk menyadari jika wahana itu dibuat menyerupai rumah sakit alih-alih rumah kediaman biasa. Sebuah pembaringan usang diletakkan bersandar pada salah satu dinding di bagian depan. Selain seprai dan selimut putih kecokelatan yang berada di atasnya, pembaringan itu kosong. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berbaring di sana, persis ketika ia mendapati pembaringan kakaknya di rumah sakit setahun silam. Ketika ia berharap akan disambut dengan wajah kakaknya yang berseri, tetapi kemudian harus menghadapi kenyataan jika kakaknya telah dipindahkan ke ruangan lain, ruangan yang tak pernah mengembalikan tubuhnya.

Izumi membenci dirinya sendiri ketika menyadari kakaknya telah pergi. Membenci dirinya yang datang terlambat, membenci kakaknya yang berlalu begitu saja tanpa sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Kakak bodoh! Padahal saat itu, ia baru saja membeli karangan bunga terindah berisi bunga-bunga segar yang menguar aroma harum. Dan saat ini, ia juga membawa karangan bunga dan sebuah boneka. Hadiah manis untuk kakaknya.

Tetapi pembaringan itu kosong. Dan kakaknya tak bisa selamat.

Mendadak saja hawa panas menyergap wajah Izumi. Bertumpuk-tumpuk air mata menggenangi kelopak matanya. Ia menunduk sendu, membayang kenangan yang kembali membangkitkan kesedihannya. Ingin rasanya ia pergi dari sana, menjauh dari rumah sakit dan pergi ke arah tebing atau menenggelamkan diri di sungai. Menjauh dari pembaringan kosong tempat kakaknya pernah berada.

Izumi menubruk Kouichi di sebelahnya, berlari melewati antrean para pengunjung yang menunggu giliran masuk.

"Akazawa-san!" Kouichi berseru heran menyadari Izumi telah menjauh. Sebelah tangannya tanpa sadar berusaha menarik Izumi kembali masuk dalam antrean. Usahanya tak berhasil. Tangan kirinya hanya beradu dengan udara karena Izumi tak lagi berada di sana.

Dalam kebingungan dan rasa heran yang belum habis, Kouichi mengikuti kemana Izumi pergi. Setengah berlari, ia masih bisa melihat blus putih Izumi di antara para pengunjung taman hiburan. Perempuan itu melangkah lebih cepat dari dirinya, membuat Kouichi harus meneriakkan nama Izumi untuk bisa menghentikannya.

Izumi tak ingin berhenti. Pun tak ingin Kouichi tahu jika ia sedang menahan tangis.

Izumi hanya ingin menjauh dari kenangan itu. Kenangan yang mengantarnya ke tepi sungai dan bertemu dengan seseorang dari Tokyo. Sakakibara Kouichi. Laki-laki yang sedang bersamanya saat ini. Dan Izumi semakin ingin menangis ketika menyadari bahwa hanya salah satu dari mereka yang bisa mengingat pertemuan itu. Kesedihannya bertambah dua kali lipat.

"Akazawa-san!" panggil Kouichi ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat.

Langkah Izumi terhenti di samping sebuah stan yang menjual buku-buku dan majalah. Karangan bunga dan boneka yang sedari tadi dibawanya tergeletak di tanah. Ia membelakangi Kouichi yang memanggil-manggilnya dengan kedua tangan tertangkup di wajah.

Keadaan itu membuat Kouichi semakin bertambah bingung. Ia ingin menyentuh pundak perempuan di depannya dan menanyakan apa yang membuat Akazawa Izumi tiba-tiba menghindarinya. Namun melihat Izumi yang sesenggukan menyebabkan Kouichi mengurungkan niatnya. Ia hanya berdiri di belakang Izumi, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyapa.

Lalu bagaimana jika waktu yang tepat itu tak pernah datang? Bagaimana jika Izumi yang selalu terlihat kuat dan tangguh, tiba-tiba luruh dan menangis lebih dari lama dari yang bisa ia perkirakan saat ini?

"Akazawa… san," bisik Kouichi lirih. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh pundak Izumi. Akhirnya.

Perempuan itu berbalik, tanpa suara apalagi alasan yang menjelaskan sikapnya saat ini. Mereka hanya saling berhadapan. Kouichi dengan wajah tak mengerti dan Izumi dengan sepasang mata sembabnya. Kouichi tersentak mendapati Izumi yang terisak. Ia merasa pernah menatap wajah itu sebelumnya. Wajah pucat dengan sisa-sisa tangis di kedua pipinya. Gadis di hadapannya saat ini ternyata adalah Akazawa Izumi, sang _blueribbon,_ gadis yang ia temui pertama kali ketika mengunjungi rumah neneknya di di Yomiyama.

Gadis di hadapannya kini kembali terisak, membawa Kouichi kembali pada pertemuan pertama mereka di tepi sungai, mematahkan semua anggapan tentang Akazawa Izumi yang angkuh dan tangguh.

Nyatanya gadis itu bisa terlihat lemah saat ini. Dan tangan Kouichi serta merta terangkat mengusap air mata yang baru saja keluar sebelum membasahi pipi Izumi.

"Jangan menangis." Ada getar tertahan dalam suaranya, "Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang juga menahan tangis saat terjatuh di jalan berumput setahun lalu. Kaukah itu, Akazawa-san?"

Isakan Izumi terhenti. Seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dicerna telinganya, Izumi menatap lekat Kouichi di hadapannya, membalas senyum hangatnya, merasakan kembali rasa nyaman yang sama ketika tangan mereka berjabat setahun silam, ketika detik ini, tangan yang menjabatnya dulu berada tepat menyentuh pipinya.

Mereka tak lagi memerlukan alasan mengapa rentetan alur tak terduga membawa keduanya sampai di titik ini. Kouichi tak perlu menanyakan alasan mengapa Izumi menangis. Izumi tak perlu mempertanyakan mengapa Kouichi akhirnya mengingat pertemuan itu, mengapa saat ini ia berada sangat dekat dengan _innocentboy_.

Temaram senja membawa suasana berbeda. Ingatan itu kini telah kembali. Satu kesedihan di hati Izumi lebur, menghilang bersama sinar matahari yang tenggelam.

.

.

THE END

.

…

.

Maafkan segala kekurangan fic ini.

Terima kasih untuk event Crack Pairing Celebration 2016 oleh author Hime Hoshina dan challenge Make Them Happy dari author Michelle Aoki. Dan terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang sudah membaca, terutama para penumpang kapal Kouizumi.

Seriusan, tiga tahun berlalu setelah nonton anime ini, saya masih kesel gara-gara si Kouichi-kun nggak mengingat Izumi waktu itu. -_-

Sudahlah. Sekali lagi, terima kasih.

Salam hangat, —MM


End file.
